


Star and the Effects of Alcohol

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star learns that the party punch at the Echo Academy prom is spiked, and decides to drink some of it.</p><p>Marco stops her, then relents and lets her have a single, small sip to know what it tastes like.</p><p>Neither know exactly how potent Earth alcohol is to Mewni natives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star and the Effects of Alcohol

“Wait!” Marco grabbed Star’s hand before she had even reached for a red solo cup. “Star, don’t: the punch is spiked.”

Star’s eyes widened. “Wait… you mean someone put _booze_ in it?”

Marco nodded grimly. “Just like they warned us in the dance orientation.”

“That… is… _awesome!”_ Star threw her arms up into the air and cheered.

Marco lost his grip from the shock and pulled his hand back. “Wait, what?!” He stared in disbelief at his friend.

Star grabbed two cups. “Don’t you see, Marco? It’s our time to join in on a timeless Earth tradition: drinking spiked party punch!” She hummed and reached over for the ladle, casually scooping in two full cups for the both of them.

Marco groaned. “Star, this is exactly the kind of tradition you’re not supposed to take part in! If anything, we’re supposed to be trying to _break_ it!”

Star laughed and handed Marco one of the cups. “Seriously, Marco? It’s a dance! It’s high school! You totally need to loosen up, and guess what?” She threw him a finger gun and smiled. “You’re holding the answer in your hands!”

Marco strode over to the punch bowl and held his cup over it.

“Woah, wait!” Star held out her free hand. “You’re just going to dump it back in? You’re not even going to take a sip?”

“It’s alcohol, Star.” Marco said as he poured, “We’re not even legally allowed to buy or drink it! Have you even been paying attention in health class about what this stuff does?” He threw the empty cup in the trash.

Star laughed again and waved him off. “Oh, come _on:_ I’ve seen the grown-ups drink this stuff all the time during their little ‘parties’; it can’t be that bad!” She raised the drink to her lips.

“Star. Put the drink _down.”_

Star’s smile fell. “You really think it’s that bad?”

Marco scowled. “I don’t think, Star: I know. Now put the drink down, and step away from the punch bowl!”

Star gave a half-hearted laugh. “What is this, FUZZ: Echo Creek Academy Prom special?”

“Star. _Please._ Put the cup down, for your own safety. For me.”

Star looked at the cup then at Marco’s pleading face. She sighed. “Just one sip? So I know what it tastes like, at least?”

Marco nodded. “Fine. Just one small, tiny sip—a taste.”

Star smiled. “Thanks, Marco.”

She took one small, tiny sip, just enough to taste it.

Star put the cup down on the table. Then, she fell onto the table, knocked over the towers of red solo cups, and dunked her hand into the punch bowl. Nearby students watched; some laughed, others looked on with worry.

“Woah, Star!” Marco rushed over and picked his friend up, hands under her shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“I’m better than alright, Marco!” Star grinned. “I feel amaaaaaaziiinnngggg!”

Marco looked at the punch then back at Star. She was giggling wildly at nothing in particular.

Marco looped one arm across her chest, and kept her up with it. His other arm reached for Star’s cup.

“Aw, are you getting my drink for me?” Star said, “That’s sooooo sweet!” Her hands made for the cup. “Gimme!”

The punch sloshed about and spilled as Marco tried to keep Star up and the cup away from her with one arm each—not an easy task, to say the least. “No! Star! Stop! No more punch!”

Miraculously, Star put her hands down. “Oh, alright. You should really try some, though, it’s good stuff!”

Marco held the cup up to his nose and sniffed. It still smelled like cheap fruit punch; whoever had spiked it had been careful to use good vodka, or a brand of booze that didn’t smell much different. He wondered what exactly the drink could have contained to cause such a reaction to Star until he finally got a good look at her in the dim light of the gym.

The pink hearts on Star's cheeks had turned purple.

“Of course!” Marco slapped his forehead. He was still holding the cup.

“Hee! You spilled punch all over yourself!” Star giggled, even as cheap fruit drink and alcohol went raining on her head, too.

This time the onlookers just laughed. Marco tossed the crumpled cup into the bin, and held Star up with both hands once more. “We need to get you outside, get you some fresh air…” He mumbled as he pointedly avoided the wet puddle on the floor. ~~  
~~

“O-kay, Marco!” Star chirped as she was dragged away, “You lead the way, I’ll follow!”

They managed to get out of the gym with little fuss; Echo Academy knew that it was best to make way for the Safe Kid with the Drunk Friend. Marco dragged her all the way to the concrete fences that lined the walkway, making sure to set her down on the grassy side.

The music and the noise from the dance kept pounding in the air, but Marco tuned it out. He knelt down in front Star. “You okay?” He asked as he held up her wrist.

Star broke out in another fit of giggles. “I’m _so_ better than okay! Especially since I’m with you right now.”

Marco chuckled softly as he watched Star’s chest to check her breathing. “Yeah, who better than to be completely wasted with than the Safe Kid?”

Star frowned. “Not just the Safe Kid—my bestie on Earth: Marco Diaz!” She raised her arms up in noodly, uncoordinated cheer.

Marco gently grabbed Star’s arms and set them back down to her sides. He smiled. “Right. I’m going to pinch your shoulder now, and see if you can still feel pain. Ready?”

Star put on a grim, serious expression. As grim and serious as she could be when completely, absolutely drunk, at least.

Marco reached up to her shoulder and gave her a quick pinch.

“Ow.”

“Okay, that’s good.” Marco sat down in front of her on the grass and pulled out his phone. “I’m calling dad. We’re getting you picked up ASAP.”

“Aww, Marco, we can’t!” Star said, reaching over with a wobbly hand to grab Marco’s sleeve.

Marco sighed, his eyes on his phone. “Star, you’re completely, utterly wasted, I need to get you home and in bed right away!”

“But Marcoooo…!”

“No ‘buts’, Star!” Marco glared at her. “Now we are just going to sit here, I am going to call dad for a ride, and we will wait patiently until—Ludo’s henchmen are right behind me, aren’t they?”

“Yeeep!” Star giggled, and pulled out her wand, lazily waving it about in the air. The artefact started glowing.

Marco’s eyes widened. “Star, no!” He lunged for the weapon.

Star had surprisingly good reflexes while inebriated. She ducked to the side and Marco went crashing into the concrete wall behind her. Bent like water flowing around an obstacle, Star pointed her wand at the monster slowly advancing on them.

“Rainboowww beeeam of SMITING!” She cried.

A tiny prismatic laser shot the minion right between the eyes. Their vision clouded with sparkles, glitter, and all the colours of the visible spectrum and some from the non-visible before they crumpled to the ground.

The remaining monsters stared at each other, then back at Star. All at once, they screamed and charged at them.

Marco rolled onto his back. He planted his hands on the grass and pushed himself up to a proper fighting position, his fingers and knuckles throbbing from when they’d met the wall.

Star waved and handled her wand exactly as you would have expected her too—without any semblance of control, grace, or direction, content to let her wet-noodle arm and completely shot hand-eye-coordination send the wand swaying and swinging about wherever, whenever.

More rainbow laser beams shot the monsters, rapidly downing them one by one with a single, precise hit to their most vulnerable spots. Marco ducked to the side and watched for an opening where he wouldn’t get caught in the colourful crossfire.

The last henchman fell over, defeated. Neither Star nor Marco moved from where they stood or sat, the latter still in a combat pose, a bewildered look on his face.

“Theerrreeee!” Star said, “Time to clean this place up!” She jerkily waved her wand about in the air.

Unicorns of every conceivable colour pranced out from Star’s wobbling wand, graceful and elegant as their kind should be. The creatures casually picked up the henchmen and settled them into a neat pile by Star.

The princess hummed in approval at her minions’ work, petting one of them on their flowing mane of pure starlight. “Good ponies!” She dug into her dress and pulled out the dimensional scissors from some unknown pocket.

“Snip, snip!” Star giggled as she prepared to cut through the fabric of reality. Marco shrieked and tried the scissors from her hands, but she was already cutting. He started chewing his fingernails as she worked, her whole body swaying and tilting, the line she cut anything but straight. Several times she came dangerously close to falling onto the scissors and stabbing herself.

The jagged portal back to Ludo’s dimension was opened, and the unicorns stared throwing the henchmen in. After the rift had been sealed, they started touching their horns to the minimal damage the battle had caused, turning the place back to as it was before the monsters had even arrived.

The unicorns bowed their heads as one. Star stashed the dimensional scissors back into their secret pocket, and gave a wide, wobbly wave farewell. “Byyyeee!” She cried, and the apparitions disappeared into the ether.

Marco dropped his arms and stared.

Star turned around to face him and laughed. “What? Surprised that we kicked monster butt yet again?”

“Star. Just now, you used your wand.”

Star raised up the hand that was holding her wand. She stared at it for a few moments, before turning back to Marco. “Uh, yeah, I used my wand, like all the other times we’ve kicked monster butt!”

“No, no, no!” Marco shook his head. “You used it. You _really_ used it. Look at this place!” He threw his arms out and gestured to their surroundings.

Star pursed her lip. “Huh. It’s not seriously messed up. _That’s_ new.”

“I know, right?!” Marco cried, “How is it that the only time you can really, truly handle your wand, it’s when you’re completely, absolutely wasted?”

Star shrugged. “I dunno.” She frowned. “And I don’t like it. This was way too easy; where was the punching? Where was the action? And where were you?” She got up and staggered towards Marco, tripping on the last few steps and falling right into his arms, her face into his chest.

Star looked up, her cheeks burning red. “That fight was booorrriinnngg because you weren’t in it…” She said, “I love it when we fight monsters together. Because you know why?” She smiled. “More than I love the punching and the butt kicking and the fun, I love you!”

Marco blushed. “Y-yeah, love you too, Star.”

Star frowned. “You think I’m talking about bestie love here, but I’m not. This isn’t bestie love, Marco: this is hot, sloppy _make out session_ love.”

Marco’s jaw dropped. Words failed him.

The wand disappeared in a wink of magic, Star used her now free hands to grab handfuls of Marco’s shirt and pull herself up, till her face was inches away from his. “I love you, Marco. I want to kiss you. I want to hold hands with you, like public couple hand holding. I think—no, I don’t, I _know_ —that when I come home, back to Mewni, there is no one, _no one_ I want beside me on that throne as my king, other than you. You know why?”

“…”                  

Star grinned. “Because I love you, that’s why!”

Marco closed his mouth. He opened it again to speak.

“Wait!” Star put a finger to Marco’s lips. “Before you say anything! Before you say _anything_ : you can say no.” She took a deep breath, and sighed. “I can understand if you don’t feel the same way about me. You can go love someone else.” She smiled sadly. “Because that’s what you do, when you love someone, right? You set them free, then you see if they come back to you because _you’re_ who they want to have hot, sloppy make out sessions with.”

“And I just… I just…” Star looked away and frowned. “I just want to ask if can still be besties, after I’ve told you all this.” She paused. “That we can still, you know, kick monster butt and hang out and eat your awesome nachos all night.”

She looked back to Marco with a tiny smile. “I love those things. Not as much as I love you, but I still love them a whole, whole lot, and I don’t want to lose any of them—most of all you, as my friend.”

Star let go of her one remaining fistful of Marco’s shirt. Her hand dropped away from his lips, and Star staggered backwards, her legs wobbling, her arms flailing about for balance.

Marco reached over and steadied her. Star ended up falling into his chest again.

She sighed. “I probably just ruined _everything_ right now, didn’t I?” Star mumbled.

Marco didn’t reply.

“Is this… where you formally best friend break-up with me, or something?” Star asked turning her face up to him. “I’m not sure how it works here on earth.”

Marco shook his head. “Star, I’m not doing anything to you except getting you a ride home.”

Star’s eyes went wide in confusion. “You’re not... you know… anything?”

Marco pulled out his phone again. “It’s probably just the alcohol talking. You don’t mean it.”

Star reached over and grabbed his wrist, just before he was about to press ‘Call.’ She scowled. “No. No it’s not, Marco. The alcohol talked to me, alright, and it said, ‘You need to tell Marco how much you hot, sloppy make out session love him, because you’ve been keeping it a secret from him for’—gosh, I don’t even know how long!’”

It was Marco’s turn to blush. “You mean you really…?”

“Yes, Marco.” Star nodded. “I really, truly do love you.”

They stood there in silence.

Marco took a deep breath, and released it. “Look, Star, it’s been a crazy night for all of us.” He looked away from her. “I believe you when you say it’s not the alcohol that said that, but… I’m not really sure if I feel the same way.”

Star frowned and nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes. “Okay, Marco.”

“But!” Marco looked back and smiled. “And this is a very big ‘but’: I’m happy to go out with you and find out how I really feel.”

Star giggled and blinked the tears away. Her frown turned into a huge grin. “Oh my gosh, Marco, we totally need to have a hot, sloppy make out session right after I puke!”

Marco blinked.

Star threw up all over his shirt.

“Oh hey! Triangle _food_ makes triangle _puke!_ Isn’t that cool?!”

Then she passed out, and fell down to the ground. Marco caught her with one arm, and dragged them to the wall. He leaned on the stone for support and called for a ride home.

* * *

Marco stood in front of Star’s bedroom door with pillows strapped to his body and an umpire’s mask on his face. He doubted it would actually be an effective defense against whatever awaited him inside, but it was better than nothing.

He carefully cracked open the door, pushing it open as quietly as he could.

Inside, Star’s bedroom was dark, and quiet. _Too_ quiet. The curtains were closed, along with boards nailed over the windows, and most of her furniture hastily shoved in front of them for good measure. There was an awful stench in the air, courtesy of the bucket full of vomit on one side of Star’s bed.

Marco opened the door the whole way through, letting light back into the room. “Star…?”

From the four-poster bed, all of its curtains shut, Star groaned. “Marco? Help! My head is kiillllliiinnnnggg meeeeee…!”

Marco stepped in and shut the door behind him. A little too loudly, it would seem, as Star let out another yelp of pain. He flinched. “Do you need water? An aspirin?”

“I need you to make the headaches go away, and your voice not sound like chalkboard nails, and the light not burn me like I’m a vampire…” Star grumbled. There was a short pause, before one of the curtains were hastily thrown aside.

Star looked horrible, to put it lightly. She had gone to bed in a hastily put on shirt, wrinkled and more than a little stained with her own puke. Her normally wavy hair stuck out in several places, filthy and coated with a multitude of unpleasant colours, with thanks to her not having the luxury of someone to hold it back for her.

Marco resisted the urge to cringe or gag. He looked at Star as he would have any other day.

“Hey, Marco… about last night…” Star clutched one of her pillows tightly. “Did I say something… I don’t know, silly, humiliating, mayyybe com- _pletely,_ ab-solutely, tooootally friendship-and-life-ruining that may make you want to stop being friends with me foreeever and ever?” She smiled nervously.

It took Marco all of a split-second to answer her. “Nope!” He shook his head. “None at all.”

“Phew!” Star wiped the sweat off her brow. “I was really, really, really worried for a moment there! This… alcohol stuff is pretty serious business!” She laughed nervously. “Also, Marco, can you do me a huge favour?”

Marco nodded. “Sure, what is it?”

“Never let me near booze EVER again. And please, please teach me how you know punch is spiked.”

Marco grinned. “With pleasure.”


End file.
